


Kiss Me Quick, Before You Go

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, chetta is the best, i need to write more JBM, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Chetta hates Tuesdays and loves her boys
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: "Giving them a kiss before going to work while they're still in bed"





	Kiss Me Quick, Before You Go

Musichetta hates Tuesdays.

For most people, Mondays are the worst day of the week, first day back at work, weekend over, time for the 9 to 5.

_Except_ , Musichetta starts at midday on Mondays, after her boys go off to classes, while she gets a lie in and Eponine opens the Musian. On Mondays, ‘Chetta gets a good few hours of ‘me time’ in.

On the dreaded Tuesdays, however, Chetta opens.

Blearily opening her eyes to the sound of her half four alarm, she is remined of this fact yet again.

“ _hmmmgggg_ ,” Bossuet groaned next to her, where he had ended up lying, one arm reaching over towards Joly, head on Musichetta’s shoulder.

“S’early, Chetta,” Joly complained, burying his face in her chest.

Musichetta rolled her eyes at this. She has the opening shift three times a week, and this, or something like it, happens everytime.

“Boys, I love you both-“

“Love you too.”

“You too.”

“-but I gotta get to work, so let me up.”

The boys grumble as they move their various appendages off of her, before immediately gravitating towards each other, cuddling to make up for the loss of their better third.

Laughing quietly to herself, Musichetta quickly gets dressed and eats before heading back into the bedroom to grab her phone.

She finds Joly and Bossuet, Joly’s head on Bossuet’s chest, arms around each other, sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she kisses them both on the forehead, making Joly rub the spot and Bossuet wrinkle his nose. Taking a picture for posterity, she heads off to work.

** Les Amis Chat (Official Business Only!) **

_ Chetta **has sent an image** _

_ [My Boys.jpg] _


End file.
